Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording method.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an image recording method has drawn attention which employs a so-called two-component reaction system in which a liquid substantially not containing a coloring material (hereinafter referred to as a “liquid composition”) is used with ink mainly aiming at a further improvement of image quality from the viewpoint of an increase in image quality and an increase in recording speed of recorded images. To the liquid composition to be used in such an image recording method, a component of aggregating coloring materials, such as pigments, in ink is usually added.
As specific related arts, image recording methods employing a two-component reaction system have been proposed in which ink containing polymer fine particles containing anionic polymer and a pigment and a liquid composition containing organic acid are used and an aggregation reaction caused by the contact of the ink and the liquid composition is utilized, for example (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2013-18948 and 2010-69814). According to such methods, images can be recorded which have a higher resolution, a higher image density, and less blurring as compared with a former one-component printing system using only ink. Furthermore, the image recording method employing a two-component reaction system has a characteristic that the drying rate after printing is high.